


A wish granted

by shellycrimson



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellycrimson/pseuds/shellycrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The wish of Sawada Tsunayoshi has been approved." "Good luck, Tsuna." Tsuna gets hit by Lambo's TYL bazooka and is sent somewhere that is not the future. He soon realizes that one thing he has kept saying so many times over has come true. He is no longer the Vongola decimo position candidate, but his twin is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any KHR characters. just the plot. T.T
> 
> Still working on this.
> 
> Hope you like.
> 
> please tell me how it is.

The Sawada family never seemed to have quiet mornings anymore. There were loud noises coming from the house at different times of mornings, day and also night followed by a loud 'HIEE'. Of course those who are worried only see a happy Nana doing her chores or going out with children who looked more foreign than hers. Still the sight of the smiling woman calmed them down into ignoring the noises as background noise. And just as Usual a scream was heard from the modest looking house.

Tsuna jumped off of the bed hold his bruised head, glaring at the baby hit-man now sitting on his bed. "Reborn! why did you have to hit me?!" Tsuna complained as he rubbed his head making his wild spiky looking soft locks even wilder.

"You're late for school Tsuna." Reborn said with a smile as Leon changed from a ten tonne hammer to its original lizard form. Tsuna screamed again as there was only three minutes till the school bell rings. He ran around the room yelling about being bitten to death by a certain skylark prefect as he got ready to go and collected his things for school.

"Bye Mom!" Tsuna called as he left the house not waiting to listen to what his mother tried to tell him. He ran all the way to school, not stopping for a second also forgetting to check what day of the week it was.

After all school was closed on Sunday~

"Haa! Reborn tricked me again!" Tsuna grumbled as he sat at the table waiting for lunch to be served. Reborn wasn't there at the moment and Nana was happily cooking for the many hungry children coming to eat.

"Tsu-kun is so good playing with Reborn." Nana spoke with a bright smile on her face as she kept a bowl of rice in front of her son.

"How is that playing?" He asked himself weakly. Mama never seemed to realize that she was sometimes surrounded by very dangerous people and just smiled on. even though that worried him sometimes, Tsuna was happy that Mama loved to have the extra guests coming home now.

"Lambo! Give my candy!" Ipin called as she came running after the young Bovino Mafioso.

"Candy is Lambo sama's! Lambo sama wont share with Ipin!" The curly haired 5 year old ran around the room with Ipin following him

"Lambo you took mine too! Give them back." Fuuta came running into the room aswell. The ranking prince stopped next to Tsuna and watch Ipin chasing Lambo  
.  
"Ararara. Don't fight I'll get some more no." Mama said as she left the room. Tsuna sweat dropped as children only became livelier.

Suddenly reborn showed up kicking the young Bovino to the ground. He jumped on tsuna's head and there smiling.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said in an admonishing tone but was ignored.

"Must to-le-ra-aaate!" And thus Lambo promptly started in a loud cry taking out his 10 year bazooka.

"Stop being loud." Reborn attacked Lambo again forcing the child's face to meet the floor. The bazooka he had been holding flew up hitting the ceiling and headed straight at the brown haired Decimo.

"Reborn, don't pick on Lambo." As Tsuna said this his hyper intuition called danger from above, but he was only able to look up before the bazooka landed on him.

A puff of pink smoke covered the room and everyone watched, waiting to see what Tsuna would be like. However when the smoke cleared there was no older version of Tsuna just the pink bazooka laying innocently where Tsuna had been sitting. So where was he?

Tsuna rapidly blink his big brown doe eyes as he tried to understand where he was. But it wasn't a familiar room. Nor did it look like a room in the Vongola mansion.

"HIEEE! I got caught in Lambo's ten year bazooka!" Tsuna yelled. "Wait, so where exactly was my ten year later self?"

He looked around the room. It was very plain and somewhat familiar to his room but it was somewhat different. For one there was no pictures at all in the entire room. There were books in the bookshelf on one side. A table in front of the window with books on it as well. A modest closet at one side and a plain bed with simple white sheets.

Tsuna wondered why he was in such a room and hoped five minutes will go by faster. He didnt want to get in any trouble. He stood and wandered to the table to pass the time and what he saw confused him more.

The books on the table were middle school text books. He looked around the room again. His hyper-intuition was acting up and a sense of complete foreboding fell on him. His shoulders drooped with the sheer weight of the feeling. It was as if he was stripped of something. Something very important to him.

"Tsu-kun." His mother's voice snapped him out of his trance and he started to panic. Not knowing where he should hide. The door opened before he could even move and there stood his happy mother, smiling away at him. "Tsu-kun come down for lunch. Everyone is already downstairs. Taki-kun is waiting." She left the door open as she left.

"Taki-kun?" Tsuna asked himself, his head lolling cutely to one side. "AAAHH! Is the ten year later me visiting Mama?" He rubbed his brown hair harshly making it stand up more in a wild array of soft spikes in every direction. "Ano, isn't the time up already? HIIEEE!" Tsuna panicked again.

He stayed a moment more before before deciding to go downstairs. With each step the foreboding feeling grew more and more heavier in his chest.

"Jyuudaime! I am sorry for disappointing you!" Gokudera's voice was heard as Tsuna entered the kitchen and automatically he sweat-dropped and smiled wearily without seeing.

"G-Gokudera please don't apologiz-"

"You should be punished for punishing me, Hayato."

Tsuna blinked. 'What?' Tsuna blinked again now looking at the scene infront of him with confused terror.

Yamamoto Takeshi sat at one end of the table. quietly smiling at the two. Mama was cleaning the pots while Lambo sat quietly and very politely at the table waiting for... something. Reborn sat at the other end closest to a boy tsuna doesn't know, drinking his expresso calmly. The same boy to whom Gokudera hayato was bowing to in a dogeza. Tsuna had never met this person before but a feeling of fear and sadness filled his entire person as he watched the boy with shorter and darker brown hair talk to Gokudera about punishment. Tsuna felt faint the feeling growing depressive and heavy. The scene before him swam and soon dark covered his vision. He felt his body fall and everything went dark.

Tsuna heard crying. He didn't know whose but it felt familiar. "Tsuna" a voice whispered in his ear.

"The wish of Sawada Tsunayoshi has been approved." another voice said in monotone.

"Good luck Tsuna." A voice similar to his whispered near his ear. But as Tsuna turned around there was only darkness surrounding him.

And then memories filled his mind. Memories that wasn't his. But still was. Memories of a haunted Tsuna. Shadowed by his younger Twin brother. Beaten by his younger twin brother. Bullied along with others laughing at him and locking him in closets. Takiru being the favorite among them to Iemitsu. Tsuna felt pain after pain of being pushed down when ever he gathered strength enough to stand back up. Of feeling his brother calling him dame-tsuna the first time and everyone else following Takiru's lead. Takiru his younger brother his tormentor.


	2. Why is it like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi. *shy wave* Thank you for reading my story and for Kudos and commenting.  
> I want to thank tripucchi also the guests~~ Thank you~  
> Special thanks to Onewiththetree for listening to my rambling and being so supportive.  
> Oh. almost forgot~~ I don't own~ though I wish I did... somewhat. *hears a click from behind* I DONT OWN! I DONT OWN!  
> Please enjoy~
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> 'The voice in Tsuna's head'  
> 'Thoughts'
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------

"Oi. Dame-Tsuna. Get up already. I want to eat." A male voice said coldly. The unconscious teen heard the voice even in his haze. He didn't want to wake up, but he knew that if he didn't, he would get beat up.

He tried to open his eyes, to bring his mind to the surface from the dark space. But it hurt his head doing so. Silently groaning, Tsuna blinked his eyes rapidly before seeing anything at all. He turned his head to see Takiru sitting in a chair next to him, staring at him. Fear streaked through Tsuna's and instantly sat up in the sofa. He instinctively arranged himself with his hands on his knees back straight and head bowed low.

Takiru smirked as he watched his older brother comply to his order so quickly, even though he was unconscious. "Good Tsuna." He leaned back in his chair. "See, you can be good for something. Ne? Big brother." Takiru spoke darkly, his eyes gleaming with an ill intent.

Tsuna knew that the title of big brother was more of an insult than anything else. He had to do what he was always told or else he would get beaten. 'But not answering will bring the same.' The thought was one more advising from the back of his mind. Tsuna quickly did so by nodding his head.  
  


"Mama, shall we start lunch now? Tsu-chan's up." Takiru's voice was sweetly sharp when he spoke to his mother as he left the room.  
  


"A-ara, it's good you woke up Tsu-kun. Come have lunch." Nana said as she came into the living room. She looked worriedly between her twins.  
  


'Mama is worried all the time. I see mama sad but I can't help mama. I'm sorry Okaa-san.' The voice said sadly almost crying. Tsuna stared at Nana a while before nodding. He quickly ran to the kitchen and sat in place next to Takiru. 'He wants me near to bully me.' The voice cried.  
  


"Dame-Copy stop causing trouble for Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime's lunch time was delayed because of you! Damn copy." Gokudera growled at Tsuna, more annoyed at the fact that Tsuna sat next to his Jyuudaime rather than his subordinate.  
  


"Hayato, let Tsuna eat." Takiru said in an ordering tone. Instantly Gokudera apologized to his Jyuudaime. "Tsuna-chan, why don't you take the first bite?"  
  


'Is he testing me again?! What should I do? HIIEE! He is really angry with me today.' Tsuna felt a shiver run through his body at the thought of being beaten again.  
  


"A-ano. T-takir-ru-san. T-the boss t-takes the f-firs-st b-b-bite, ne?" Tsuna stuttered out. He hoped this was what Takiru wanted.  
  


"Tsu-chan" Takiru practically purred, sending fear in spikes through Tsuna. His body shivered eyes wide and then completely froze on the spot. "Are you disobeying me?" He asked and Tsuna quickly shook his head, though jerkily. "Then eat it." He smirked.  
Tsuna didn't dare look up. Forcing his shaking body he took the first bite. Instantly he shuddered. There was too much salt in his rice! He couldn't chew nor could he throw it out. Was that what Takiru wanted? Tsuna looked at Takiru from under his bangs.  
  


Takiru was indeed smiling, enjoying Tsuna's predicament. 'He did it!' Tsuna thought. He took a breath to calm down. Slowly he chewed and swallowed the mouthful.  
  


Tsuna heard Takiru chuckle softly and shivers ran through his body. Tsuna looked at his younger twin again never making actual eye contact.  
"You ate it. Good Tsuna."  
  


"Maa maa isn't that too much Takiru-kun?" Tsuna heard Yamamoto say. Tsuna saw the big smile on Yamamoto's face, but it was wrong. Too forced, too brittle.  
  


"Don't interrupt how I work Takeshi. But you're right; this isn't for dame-Tsuna." Takiru grinned and the voice inside Tsuna's head yelled loudly.  
  


'NO! Don't let him. PLEASE don't. Don't be cruel to them! They are his FAMILY! Tsuna! PLEASE STOP THIS! I don't want this! FAMILY is to be protected!' The voice filled with pain, screamed.  
  


"Hayato."  
  


At his name being called, Gokudera sat up straight like a loyal puppy. "Yes, Jyuudaime?"  
  


"Time to deal with your punishment." Takiru chuckled as Gokudera somewhat deflated, but straightened back up immediately.  
  


"Yes, Jyuudaime. Whatever punishment Jyuudaime deems worthy for my failure."  
'STOP IT!' Tsuna sat wide eyed, watching as the two spoke. Hearing everything but unable to move.  
  


"Baka-Takiru. What are you doing?" Reborn spoke up after all this time.  
"Nothing too bad Reborn. Still failure always meets with a punishment, ne? Or do you want to tell me otherwise." Takiru looked at Reborn, just watching. Reborn lowered his fedora over his eyes hiding the anger he felt towards his student. "Hayato. Eat all of this." Takiru handed Gokudera Tsuna's bowl.  
  


Reborn watched the scene with anger. 'Takiru will definitely be having twice the training and more beatings from me. The way he treats his guardians was not good for the Family. If this cold boy is handed Vongola he'll definitely destroy it.'  
  


The moment Gokudera took the first bite Tsuna twitched, badly. He wanted to stop this, but was too scared. He saw the smile on Yamamoto's face disappear too. His heart cried. His friends were being hurt by his own younger twin. This wasn't right. They were his family. Family was protected not punished like this. Tsuna forced his eyes close not wanting to watch. However, that didn't change anything. He knew it was happening. Tsuna tried to speak up instead, to stop this. But the moment his mouth opened, no sound dared to come out.  
  


Tsuna had been scared well through and through by his younger twin. And those dark memories froze his voice before he could put himself under the guillotine for his friends. Tsuna stayed in his spot as Gokudera finished all of the over-salted rice.  
  


"That's what I expect from you Hayato." Takiru said coldly as he ate his own food.  
"Cruel." Tsuna whispered softly as he stood up slowly and left the kitchen to go to his room.  
  


Reborn watched his student's older brother leave. Something was different with Tsuna. He had reacted more than he ever did around his brother when he saw Gokudera being punished. Maybe since it's the first time? He needed to know.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna closed the door to his room quietly. 'Why. Why couldn't I say anything? My friends are being hurt and I couldn't stop Takiru.'  
'I'm scared. I can't go against Takiru. I'm too scared to.' The voice spoke so softly it was a whisper.  
  


"HIIEE! It's that voice again! Who are you?!" Tsuna said, looking around the room. "Why do I keep hearing you? Why couldn't I move when I wanted to? Why do I comply with Takiru so easily?!" Tsuna asked. 'I'm going crazy! Why am I not back home?! It's been too long. HIIE! Am I stuck here?!'  
  


'Please don't leave yet. Please help me. Help them. I don't want to see anyone else hurt because of my brother. I can't see them break the way he breaks me.'  
  


"Who... Takiru..." Tsuna stopped. Tsuna remembered Takiru was his younger twin in this world. "Why am I here instead of ten years in the future?"  
  


'I don't know. I'm sorry. But I should tell you as much as I know. Will you listen?' the voice asked, scared of rejection.  
  


"Yes. Ano, who are you? Why is Takiru the Vongola Decimo candidate?"  
  


'My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the you of this world. Takiru is our younger twin. We were happy when we were younger but one day he changed. He was bad and scary and started to bully me. He's been like this since then. I don't know why he was chosen. Takiru only told me he was. Reborn-san didn't want me to know about Vongola and the Mafia since I was so weak, but my brother told me outright.'  
  


"He went against Reborn?!" Tsuna almost yelled in shock.  
  


'Yes.' The voice chuckled softly. 'He suffered for it though. It's so scary listening to their training.'Tsuna shuddered at the memories played in his mind. 'Then one day Gokudera-san came here. He hated me the moment he saw me.' The voice became wistful. 'Is Gokudera-san a friend in your world? With the way you reacted...'  
  


"Yeah. He is. Yamamoto too." Tsuna smiled softly.  
  


'How nice. I'm Dame-Tsuna here. I don't have any friends.'  
  


"I was too until Reborn came. He changed everything for me. Even though it was scary and like hell. But I got friends and family..." Tsuna closed his eyes remembering all his friends, his family.  
  


'Gokudera-san seems to be suffering. I've seen this kind of treatment before. But Takiru has never punished him before. I'm sorry you have to see something like this.'  
"It was the Bazooka reacting, not your fault then." Tsuna smiled softly sitting down on his plain bed.  
  


'I wonder about that...'  
  


"Hm?"  
  


'Gokudera-san came to fight Takiru. Then when Takiru beat him Gokudera-san wanted to stay with him as his subordinate. Reborn-san allowed him. So did Takiru. Yamamoto-san tried to jump off the roof at school. Takiru-kun saved him but since then Takiru made Yamamoto-san his subordinate too, although he doesn't like getting into fights.'  
  


"HIEE! Yamamoto tried to jump off the roof?! Again!" Tsuna yelled loudly.  
"Tsu-kun?" Mama's voice outside startled him into covering his mouth. "Tsu-kun is everything okay?"  
  


"Yes mom." Tsuna answered. He opened the door and looked at his mother.  
"That's good then. Tsu-kun I'm going to get Lambo-kun some candy." Nana said looking down at her arms. A very subdued boy wearing cow print clothes sat in them looking very scared.  
  


'Lambo?' Tsuna tilted his head at the sight.  
  


"Come with mama?" Nana looked back up at Tsuna with imploring brown eyes. Automatically Tsuna nodded. He had never seen Nana look at him like that before. His mother was always care-free. So why did she look like this now?  
  


'Mama's worried.'The Tsuna in his mind said. 'Mama sees the bruises, sometimes she patches me up too. Mama's also worried that Lambo-kun is scared. I couldn't protect them either.'  
  


'Why is Lambo scared?'  
  


'Takiru threatened him to kill him if he made too much noise.' Tsuna was shown the memory of a very dark face Takiru glaring him and Lambo with cold cruel light brown eyes glaring daggers at them. The dark gleam in his eyes sending shivers down his spine. When the memory ended Tsuna was shivering all over again.  
  


'He's our younger twin?' Tsuna heard the other Tsuna giggle inside his head.  
  


'Yes he is.' His voice softened as he continued. 'Unfortunately Lambo-kun has been afraid of him since, barely moves if Takiru's around.'  
  


"Let's go Tsu-kun." The brown haired should-be Decimo jolted out of his conversation with ... himself and went after Nana. "Takiru. We're heading out. Please look after the house."  
  


Tsuna was glad that they left the house before any reply came. He didn't want to face Takiru again yet.  
  


They went to Namimori shopping district and went checking the shops. Tsuna hadn't spent time like this with his mother in such a long time. But he couldn't grumble about it or feel embarrassed while shopping with her. That was because Nana started smiling and being the happy Nana she was in his world a while after into the shopping. And Tsuna hadn't the heart when the other Tsuna was just as happy seeing their mother and Lambo happy and laughing.  
  


"Tsu-kun." The tone of Nana's voice brought Tsuna out of his happy thinking. "Is everything okay with Taki-kun?" Nana asked worriedly. They were at the park watching as a more active Lambo played by the sandbox and swings.  
  


"What do you mean mom?" Tsuna knew he couldn't tell his mother.  
  


"Tsu-kun is different." Nana looked at him trying to discern exactly what it was that had changed.  
  


"HIEE?! NO! I'm me! Mom I'm not any different." Tsuna tried to reassure his mom, although it looked more like he utterly panicked.  
  


"Tsu-kun. Please don't change like Takiru did." Nana looked away watching Lambo again.  
  


"Mom." Tsuna called, waiting for Nana to look at him. "Everything is going to be fine." He smiled at his mother, unknowingly showing her a side of her son that she lost so many years ago, when Takiru had changed and hurt Tsuna. Her heart fluttered feeling it in her heart that, 'Yes. Things were going to be absolutely fine. Because Tsu-kun was here. HER Tsu-kun had returned.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> A/N: hehe I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought of it by reviewing~ And ideas and criticisms are welcome. I'll try and improve my writing as I go along. Have a nice time~


End file.
